How Long Is the End
by chille-tiid
Summary: The man inspired by the stars and the woman who came from them: this was the end.
1. How Long Is the End

**Author's note: This is just something I came up with regarding Rose and Greg's relationship ultimately leading up to the birth of Steven. Spoilers definitely maybe**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters**

For them the end began the first time they'd laid eyes on each other. Though to them it was merely the beginning, the universe knew what time would tell. The man inspired by the stars and the woman who came from them: this was the end.

* * *

Rose had always loved humans. She'd fought for them, protected them, admired them; but never had she loved them as fiercely as she did the day she met the longhaired musician. His song had drifted down the beach, carried on sandy breezes until it hit her. She followed it and found him performing only for himself. As he finished she clapped. Looking up – stars in his eyes – Greg Universe found himself enraptured. Never had he seen a woman so exquisite; so extraordinary. He, too, had never loved someone as fiercely as he found himself doing so in that instant.

It was like a cosmic magnet drawing the two together. Absolutely inevitable – written by fate or even the stars themselves – they were forever entwined.

* * *

The day Rose discovered the tiny piece of life growing within her was the day she realized it was the end. Up until that point it had been fun and carefree days behind and ahead of them. Now she could only think of the trepidation that would soon creep over their lives, attempting to cloud their every move.

Greg did not understand – and perhaps he never would – but the fact was that Rose Quartz was destined to give up her life after so many years of watching others die.

She'd tried to explain; one life for another. Greg was upset. They'd had so little time, it seemed, only for her to die. But he loved her, which was enough for Rose. All this meant was that they had to make the next nine months count.

* * *

When the dreaded day came at last, they felt unprepared. Time had flown too far, too fast, and these were their final moments.

Greg was at Rose's side, the Gems gathered around. Her body twitched in the pain of labor. Tears began to fall from every eye. Rose spoke to each of them, giving words of love, advice, and gratitude. Greg never let go of her hand. One last kiss and she began to dissolve. Their hearts broke as Rose's fading face closed its eyes and let a warm pink glow overtake her. She exhaled for the last time, taking every ounce of love she had and bestowing it upon her child. The pink light flashed through the room.

And then it was gone.

She was gone.

In her place on the bed was a baby. It lay still upon the sheets stained with tears. Despite the immense grief racking though his entire body he reached out for the child – his child, he realized.

Why is it silent, someone murmured. Greg touched the baby's arm with two fingers. He nearly recoiled when – thankfully – it started to cry. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding Greg reached for it with both hands. He cradled the baby – his son, he found – close to chest. He touched the pink gem embedded in his stomach. Greg looked down at the crying baby in his arms, tears in his own eyes as well. He cried out of joy at the miracle he was holding and he cried for the woman he loved who was gone forever.

This was the end, Greg recognized; and yet it wasn't. The end would continue on for as long his son would. He wasn't entirely sure how things went for Gems, but he supposed it was neither an endless beginning or a beginningless end. It was just an end that would never end.

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated so please do**


	2. Epilogue

**Author's note: I felt like this needed just a little something extra**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters**

Greg had named the baby Steven, just like he and Rose had planned.

Their baby had been born in grief, but never did Greg – nor the other Gems – ever feel anything but absolute joy and love for him. As he grew, the boy with the pink gem in his belly never wondered at the nature of sorrow. His life was a happy one and there was never a need to wonder if his arrival into the world had ever caused any pain to the people he loved.

But once he was older, Steven sometimes felt guilty. The stories that his father and the Gems told him of his mother both amazed and saddened him. His existence was the only reason his mother was not with them. Sometimes he sat alone on his bed in the dark and imagined how much different – or better? – everyone's lives would be if he had never been born. These thoughts he kept to himself but sometimes he wished to ask them if they were true.

Did they not want Steven to be born?

Did Steven's birth cause more pain than it did joy?

Did Steven ruin their lives?

At times like these, a little voice inside of him would tell him to stop. And he would retreat to Rose's room. Being in her room was like being in her arms, he supposed. Something about the peacefulness told him that he was wrong; Steven was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to Greg and the Gems, even if Rose would never be there to see it.

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated so please do :)**


End file.
